wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Karazhan
Undead Ethereal Eredar Satyr |boss=Nightbane |type=Raid |level=70+ |players=10 |key= }} Karazhan is an abandoned ancient tower, located in Deadwind Pass. It is a ten man raid dungeon at level 70 in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. In lore, it was noted for its famous occupant, the last Guardian of Tirisfal, Medivh. After Medivh was defeated by the army of Azeroth during the First War, the tower was abandoned by all humanoids and has remained in that condition. However, the arcane powers have yet to abandon the tower. The Ivory Tower of Karazhan, once the dark wizard Medivh’s seat of power, stands in the center of this jagged region and leaks evil magic into the land. The trees are petrified and leafless, and a terrible wind keens through the canyon. Ogres, demons, undead and a few human gypsies roam the interior. Deadwind Pass connects Duskwood and the Swamp of Sorrows, and travelers are advised to move quickly — whispers tell that a new force has claimed the Ivory Tower, and that the ogres and demons are under its sway. General information * Location: Deadwind Pass * Number of Players: 10 * Level: 70 * Reset Timer : 7 Days * Final boss: Prince Malchezaar / Nightbane * Released: added in the Burning Crusade * Key : thumb|Karazhan - the Tower of Medivh * The instance is huge, scripted, and non-winged, containing twelve boss encounters, with 22 different NPCs. * The instance requires that each member possess , obtained through an attunement process. * The following bosses and encounters must be defeated in order: Moroes, the Opera Event, The Curator and the Chess Event. All other bosses are optional. Shortcuts * Killing the Shade of Aran makes a teleport to his room available from Berthold the Doorman. * Karazhan has a side entrance. When climbing the tower to the right of the main entrance (across the small creek), the stairs lead to a bridge and to a door which unlocks after the Opera Event has been cleared. Some trash can be bypassed by using the side entrance right after the Opera Event. * Medivh's staff - can be used to teleport players to the front gate of Karazhan. Vendors and Repair * Koren , next to Attumen the Huntsman, will repair gear for players which are Honored with Violet Eye. He also sells some epic Blacksmithing recipes (frost resistance gear). Near him there is Calliard that wanders around, babbling how evil Midnight and her owner are. * Outside of the Gamesman's Hall (after the Chess Event) is Ythyar, a reagent and The Consortium rep reward vendor who can also repair gear. Trivia * Before the Scullery there is Bennett, the Sergeant of Arms. Near him there is a locked door that leads to the "Sergeant's Quarter" but the use of it is unknown. * In the Banquet Hall there is a spectral party where undead nobles from Darkshire are waiting for Medivh. Among them there is Ebonlocke that is very disappointed about the party. * There was some discussion as to who is the "final boss" of Karazhan. Based on the quest material, and Serpentshrine Cavern attunement quest item (Blazing Signet), progression wise, Nightbane would be the "final boss." Loot wise (Prince drops iLevel 125 items; Nightbane drops iLevel 115 items), Prince Malchezaar would be the "final boss." Difficulty wise, the "tuning" of Nightbane has definitely placed it on par with Prince Malchezaar. It's a free call for everybody who's the final boss. * In Netherspace, there are several easter eggs like a Skeletal Gryphon and a sleeping Nightbane. History Karazhan is located in Deadwind Pass on the sub-continent of the Eastern Kingdoms on Azeroth. Existing long before Medivh inhabited it, it is unknown who originally built Karazhan or who now resides within its walls. During the first war the tower was inhabited by Medivh, his butler Moroes, his cook Cook and his then-apprentice Khadgar. Garona also resided here as an emissary in the same time of Khadgar's apprenticeship. Sargeras allowed Medivh to freely explore Karazhan. It is said many strange and disturbing visions lurked within the tower, and Moroes was known for wearing blinders to avoid seeing them. Much of the story from this era is presented in the novel The Last Guardian. Recently, despite Medivh's absence, a new power seems to have made its home in Karazhan. The Black Riders of Deadwind Pass, though rarely seen, have a connection to Karazhan. However, no one knows who their master is. One recent sighting is cause for concern — the Black Riders seek the Scythe of Elune, a powerful artifact with the ability to summon the vile Worgen into this world. It is believed that all ley lines on Azeroth lead to a location under Karazhan. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about Karazhan: The decrepit tower of Karazhan once housed one of the greatest powers Azeroth has ever known: the sorcerer Medivh. Since his death, a terrible curse has pervaded the tower and the surrounding lands. The spirits of nobles from nearby Darkshire reportedly walk its halls, suffering a fate worse than death for their curiosity. More dangerous spirits wait within Medivh's study, for it was there that he summoned demonic entities to do his bidding. However, the brave and foolish are still relentlessly drawn to Karazhan, tempted by rumors of unspeakable secrets and powerful treasures. Forge a group of ten stalwart heroes, and journey to the tower in Deadwind Pass — but be warned that only those who have achieved level 70 should dare enter. Contradictions In The Last Guardian, Karazhan is described as being an isolated tower, there's no mention of any village around the tower's base. Quite the contrary in fact. Medivh is described as a hermit, rarely taking visitors into Karazhan, yet in World Of Warcraft it seems he held a banquet with many many guests at some point, all of whom became undead. It also seems against Medivh's character to have a harem inside Karazhan, yet that's exactly what we find in the Maiden of Virtue's area. We can only assume they were not undead and demons all along. It is possible Prince Malchezaar brought them with him, but it seems an odd thing to do. Instance layout The following is a compilation of areas in Karazhan and the corresponding bosses of the apparent layout of Karazhan. A teleporter exists in the person of Berthold the Doorman (in the front entrance of Karazhan), which activates after the Shade of Aran is killed. Berthold can port players back up to Aran's room.' ;The main entrance * The Gatehouse – leads to A1, A2, A3 * '''A1': The Livery Stable – Attumen the Huntsman, links to A1+ ** A1+: The Guardhouse and Scullery – links to B2 * A2: The Servant's Quarters – one of three random animal bosses, leads to B1 * A3: The Grand Ballroom – leads to B1, B2, and B3 ** B1: The Guest Chambers – the Maiden of Virtue stands watch here ** B2: The Banquet Hall – Moroes ** B3: The Opera House – the Opera Event, one of three random stage productions ;All paths lead into the Broken Stair * AA: The Broken Stair – side entrance unlocked by opera event, leads to AA+, BA ** AA+: The Master's Terrace – One may summon (Nightbane) should the need arise...) (dead end) ** BA: The Menagerie – The Curator, leads to CA, CB, CC, ?? *** CA: The Repository – Terestian Illhoof *** CB: The Guardian's Library – Shade of Aran *** CC: The Celestial Watch – Netherspite **** ??: The Gamesman's Hall – Chess event, a side event encounter of epic proportions **** Medivh's Chambers – leads to D **** D''': The Topmost – onward to X **** '''X: Netherspace – Prince Malchezaar lurks within * Random Servant's Quarters Bosses include three bosses that drop epic-level items that can be worse than virtually any level-70 blue. They follow the pattern of green drops (of the Owl, of the Whale). Useful drops are sparse, but they are epic (they can be disenchanted) and can be sold for a few gold, plus every mob gives normal reputation, which is much considering the low difficulty of that area. The bosses are: ** Hyakiss the Lurker – spider boss ** Rokad the Ravager – darkhound boss ** Shadikith the Glider – bat boss You do not have to clear the entire quarters for a boss to spawn. It appears that the boss will spawn after a certain number of kills occurs. Look for an emote, such as 'Hyakiss the Lurker emerges from...' The boss can also spawn multiple times if the quarters continue to get cleared. Killing the maiden does not prevent respawns in this room. NOTE: These bosses, if done previous to any real bosses in Karazhan, will not lock you with a raid ID to Karazhan. The main value of this area is that it helps a new raid group build confidence and quickly levels everyone's reputation to honored so that Koren can be used to repair (something you want the whole raid to be able to do). * Random Opera House Bosses include: ** Dorothee, Tito, Roar, Strawman, Tinhead, & The Crone ** Romulo & Julianne ** The Big Bad Wolf To check the week's event without making a real attempt, start it with Barnes, then with one or more people on stage (to die) leave the rest of the raid in the pit below. The person(s) on stage will need to talk to Grandmother to finish starting the Big Bad Wolf, without this person the event locks up the doorway and the GMs will not help you. The other two events will engage straight away and the person on stage will die. Be aware that the conversations between the stagehands do not contain hints about the upcoming event. They will say "need more paint for the Oz set", even if R&J or Wolf is up for the week. You must kill Moroes before Barnes will allow you to try the Opera Event. * Kings for each side of the Chess event are King Llane Piece and Warchief Blackhand Piece * How to reach Chess event: After having defeated the Curator, head to the Library, clean your way up the upper part of library until you arrive at Shade door, and continue your way and go down on the first crossroad you encounter. Encounters Related quests Getting opens the following follow-up quests: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * (Must be Honored with the Violet Eye) ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* Loot Tier 4 parts dropped by The Curator (Glove tokens): * * * Tier 4 parts dropped by Prince Malchezaar (Helm tokens): * * * Trivia *In the Opera House, certain mobs will have a spotlight effect, increasing your damage while in the spotlight (for friend and foe) by 20%. On these mobs, it's considered a good strategy for tanks to move the mob out, and run into the spotlight. "stealing the spotlight" *In the Opera House, you will meet Barnes the Stage Manager on the stage, addressing his ghostly audience. Barnes will then announce the night's presentation. One of three (currently) boss presentations will appear, each based off of famous stories or tales. "Tonight, things are not what they seem, for tonight, your eyes may not be trusted." ** The Little Red Riding Hood - Starring the hungry Wolf himself. ** The Wizard of Oz - Starring Dorothee and her dog Tito, Tinhead, Strawman, the lion Roar, and the evil Crone that tries to stop them on their way home! ** Romulo and Julianne - A tale of forbidden love... *After defeating Moroes and all mobs up to the Opera Event, a mage could use Invisibility to stealth past everything to get up there and see what this is. *When Karazhan was first announced, there were rumors that an upside-down version of the tower existed, extending down from the bottom floor, deep underground. Whether or not Blizzard actually plans to implement this 'Lower Karazhan' remains unknown. **It is likely that this is a reference to The Last Guardian by Jeff Grubb, a novel which details the last weeks of (living) activity within the tower. Several references are made to an "inverse" of Karazhan which begins at the lowest level and works its way downward, with Medivh's secret chambers lying at the very bottom. **It is also possible that this rumour was a nod to the Konami game Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, wherein players could fight through an upside-down version of Dracula's Castle after completing the regular version. **There exists a building behind the nearby graveyard in which there is a stair downward towards a locked gate. One could (and may still be able to) go through this gate as a ghost and explore the large area beyond. This is likely to play a part in the future of Karazhan. **Karazhan could be based on The Dark Tower from the Stephen King novels **Karazhan's basement could possibly be added in Wrath of the Lich King as an instance related to the Black Riders, or as the starting area for Death knights. There is also a door outside the Kitchen, in the area above the Stables. The door is locked and cannot be opened by any means. Looking into this room in a Map Viewer shows that it is an empty triangular room, about 10 yards in size. This also could be part of an extention to Karazhan. External links Category:Ruins Category:Towers Category:Raids Category:Instances Category:Instance:Karazhan Category:Deadwind Pass